


Not now, Hawke

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders has tentacles in water, Egg Laying, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, What Did I Just Write, this fic makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: Inspired by existing work. Anders becomes a sea creature in water with tentacles. Hawke and Fenris love the tentacle sex. Then Anders needs to lay eggs.





	Not now, Hawke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Longer Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817073) by [HeroMaggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie). 

Anders had worked long hours for the last week in the clinic and finally got some rest. Hawke and Fenris accepted his need to relax and sleep but also arranged a trip to the sea for the three of them in a fortnights time. The sexual relationship between the three of them had only grown since the first time they surprised Anders in the water and saw the tentacles that were his true form.

In the clinic he settled, finally, on his bed and sighed. His lovers would be with him in a couple of weeks and he was already hard at the thought. He slipped a hand down his body to take his neglected aching cock in hand but froze partway down.

His abdomen was swollen.

Not by a huge amount, his robes had obviously hidden it, but certainly noticeable under the faint light of the lamps.

.....

5 days later he was growing bigger, his belly pushing up against his robes. It would be instantly obvious were he naked. Hawke and the others would be back in a week. He desperately hoped this was just a case of digestive issues and not what he was suspecting...

...

The day Hawke was due back Anders had to admit to himself what his real issue was finally. He now looked around 4 months pregnant and examining his swollen stomach he could feel the shape of tens, maybe even hundreds, of eggs filling him.

A sudden tensing in his loins brought all his knowledge of his race into swift clarity. He needed the sea NOW. He just needed to get into the water before Hawke and Fenris got to the cove, he could swim off and privately deal with this issue before anyone saw him. He doubted his lovers would be anything but disgusted were they to see him, swelling with infertile eggs, swimming off to lay them.

Damn his biology. It had been years since his last mating cycle and he’d hoped that becoming a Grey Warden had stopped them for good. He’d only just been in his 20s the last time he’d had to find a warm body of water to deposit the eggs swelling his midriff and that had been during one of his escapes from the Circle. Nobody had seen.

......

When they arrived at the coast Anders was already in the water and his lovers wasted no time shucking their gear and wading in after him.

“We’ve missed you, but I see you’re ready for us” rumbled Fenris. Hawke just gave a squeal of delight upon seeing his tentacles swirling the water and swam quickly to his side.

“I can’t, not tonight” Anders shivered and moved away from his lovers.

“You’re hot” Fenris rumbled. “Even in the water you’re burning up. Are you unwell?”

“Not, not exactly” Maker, he couldn’t tell them. They’d be revolted. “I just need a few days out in the waters. Alone.” Yes, alone, so he could hide in that small forgotten cave and release the burden growing in him...

“Anders,” Hawke now, her voice concerned even as her hands tried to hug him, “we’ve been together long enough that you should know we’re not discouraged by your...additional limbs or what they mean.” She managed to wrap her arms all the way around him, started to nuzzle his neck and stopped.

Froze for a second. Then started feeling his stomach.

Oh fuck...

“Anders, have you put on weight?” Her hands circled round him, stroking his belly, unknowingly soothing the cramps he was experiencing. “Maker! Anders, you’ve got enormous! What happened in the 2 weeks we were gone?!”

Fenris then paddled over and stroked his hand down the new curve on Anders middle. “Hawke is correct. You almost appear pregnant. Is this usual for your kind-?”

Fuck.

Fuck it all. Well, it was nice while it lasted..

“It’s temporary,” Anders sighed and clasped his hands over Hawkes and Fenris, pressing them against his swell. “Mating season. They’re infertile without another of my kind but my people still produce them once, sometimes twice a year.”

Fenris inhaled sharply. “I have not witnessed you having this problem before”

“I thought I was barren, actually. I’ve not experienced it for well over 10 years” Anders shrugged.

“So, in a way you are pregnant in fact”

“Yes. Believe me I was just as surprised when this began as you are now!” Anders sighed. “I have to go out into the ocean for a day or two to resolve this. I shouldn’t need longer, the eggs are still small enough to lay without too much trouble.”

Hawke actually fucking moaned against his neck and started stroking his torso, his stomach..

Maker help him, this was seriously turning her on! And him too, if the way his tentacles were starting to reach for his lovers was any indication.

He could feel Hawke panting in arousal, Fenris moving to try to pull her away and explain that actually yes, they did need to let Anders go. That this was his biology, he just needed to deposit these eggs and he’d be back with them...

“You’re going to have babies somewhere far from us?!” She cried. He had to laugh at that, bless her kind heart. He stretched a tentacle up her body and caressed her abdomen, her breast. “No, my love,” he smiled, “they’re infertile. There are no others of my kind within hundreds of miles of here. The eggs get laid, they’ll grow for a bit and then just dissolve into the waters when they’re not fertilised.”

He could see Fenris explaining to her that this was just another thing about Anders they’d have to accept. Hawke was still writhing though and was getting even more worked up.

A fetish? Anders would ordinarily be only too happy to share her kinks but at this moment he was more concerned with his growing midriff and the faint cramps in his reproductive tentacles. He really had to go soon.

Fenris and Hawke were actually arguing now about letting him swim off into the sea alone when a sharp cramp seized his middle. He groaned and bent over and within a second his lovers were back holding him, supporting him.

“Contraction.” He groaned, “I have to go. They’re coming.”

Hawkes hands held him tightly. “Can’t you,” her voice stuttering, “can’t you just lay them here? With us?”. Anders smiled and gently kissed her, “It has to be in a warm environment, love. There’s a cave near an undersea vent a few miles away.”

“Is that how your kind reproduce?”

“No. The warmth of our bodies does the same thing. I’d lay them inside my partner and they’d fertilise them and carry them till they are ready to be born.”

“Where do they come out of you?” Her hands were wandering round his body and he couldn’t stop smiling at her innate curiosity. “You don’t have a vagina in this form do you? I’ve never seen it..”

Fenris gave an apologetic kiss to Anders neck and tried to coax Hawke away again but Anders couldn’t resist teasing her now. If he got her really horny then it would be likely Fenris could get her onto land for some hot and heavy lovemaking while Anders slid off into the ocean.

Anders raised one of his tentacles up her body to her chest. “No, love, just another use of tentacles.” He slid another up. “Feel these two, feel how they’re different from all the others.” Her hands left his body and stroked the tentacles wrapping their way round her chest.

Damn it, her strong hands stroking back and forth were making this very difficult for him. He had to grit his teeth against his own growing desire.

“Oh” She was sighing, “they’re a bit shorter, a lot thicker though” her fingers worked their way to the tips and rubbed in circles. He gritted his teeth as the need to bear down and lay got even stronger”...

“Hmm, oh they’re opening at the ends!” Hawke exclaimed and Fenris leaned round her body to touch the growing openings himself.

“That’s right,” Anders replied, his voice getting very husky and his eyes closing in a combination of desire and pain, “that’s where my eggs are going to come out of soon.” Another contraction passed through him and he shuddered. “Really, REALLY soon in fact..”

He took his tentacles out of her reach and one slid up between her legs almost without his control. “If I did this” he pushed it straight inside her, trying not to let her moans destroy his will, “I could lay them in you. Would you like that? Stuffed full of my eggs for a few days?”

Hawke cried out, begged, pleaded and then convulsed around him as she came hard and fast just at his words.

Anders withdrew quickly, doubled over in a severe cramp and realised he really had very little time left now. The tentacle that had been sliding into Hawke was becoming stiff, swelling up and the end was opening up wider. He wanted her. Maker help him, he wanted to take her. If he didn’t lay soon he’d be in serious pain, but he could just plunge into her, or Fenris, or both, and lay his burdens in them..

“Fenris, take care of her” he barely acknowledged the nod from his other lover before he dove into the sea and frantically propelled himself onward.

...

Anders was groaning in his cave, clutching onto the walls. He bore down with force and gasped as another clear jelly egg joined the mound of the others he’d managed to produce. Through his mind a fantasy, a thought, eased his pain and turned some of his moans of effort into desire:

Next time I’ll lay them in Hawke, or Fenris, or both and lie them on Hawke’s bed then I’ll bring myself off all over their swollen abdomens and they’ll be lying there filled with my eggs and covered in huge amounts of my come...

He moaned as his tentacles squeezed out several more eggs. Halfway done.....

..

Back on land at the same time Hawke was on her back shuddering as Fenris pounded into her. “You’d like that?” he growled into her ear. “You wanted to be filled with his children?”. Hawke could only nod, desperately. Fenris was so damn hard, much bigger than usual, the head of his cock was thrusting right against her womb.

“How about we fill you with mine first?” Fenris gripped her waist and placed a glowing hand on her abdomen. “I’ll make you pregnant, a stomach as big as his” His thrusts grew harder and deeper, he was getting close to coming. “Next time Anders swells up I want to see you starting to swell too...”

Hawke could only scream as her orgasm crashed over her.


End file.
